


Уединение

by Fat_pink_Cat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_pink_Cat/pseuds/Fat_pink_Cat
Summary: - Доктор Лектер, вам не кажется, что этот способ чересчур странный?- Вы ведь знаете, я являюсь сторонником нестандартных методов.





	Уединение

Роскошный, пропитанный спокойствием особняк на окраине Ричмонда этим вечером буквально ожил. Десятки уважаемых, высокопоставленных гостей собрались на званом ужине миссис Манетти, чтобы побеседовать с другими представителями высшего общества и, возможно, перенять от них нечто новое и полезное.  В гостиной, где вокруг высоких каменных столиков небольшими группами разместились похожие друг на друга фигуры в темных смокингах и галстуках-бабочках, стоял громкий гомон голосов и звон бокалов. Чуть поодаль, возле стены, увешанной резными, позолоченными фресками и огромными, богато украшенными зеркалами, расположились дамы. Длинное вечернее платье в пол и маленький клатч под цвет наряда были неотъемлемой частью образа светской особы, которого так старательно придерживалась каждая из девушек.  Единственным, кто выделялся из столь зажиточной, но однообразной массы, был Уилл. Светлая клетчатая рубашка, купленная в одном из дешевых магазинов, бежево-коричневые брюки, совершенно неуместный пиджак из серой шерсти и, ко всему прочему, темно-синий галстук в тонкую полоску. Уилл явно был не из «местных», да и сам он чувствовал себя «белой вороной». Но упустить такую возможность — провести время в роскошном особняке среди не менее роскошных людей — было бы настоящим кощунством. Попал в такое место Уилл, разумеется, не без посторонней помощи. Доктор Лектер любезно предложил ему провести время вместе, на званом ужине, приглашение на который получил вчера утром. Правда такое понятие, как «вместе», в данном случае имело совершенно иное значение. Как только они прибыли в особняк, все внимание тут же стало приковано к доктору Лектеру. Вокруг него мгновенно столпились люди, начали задавать разномастные вопросы и делать тривиальные комплименты. Однозначно, он был одним из самых долгожданных гостей этого вечера. Уилл же чувствовал себя некомфортно, будучи в центре внимания. Поэтому он спешно удалился, при этом сообщив доктору, что будет ожидать того в гостиной. И вот, Уилл уже второй час одиноко расхаживал по огромному залу. Он с восхищением разглядывал многовековые полотна итальянских художников, старинные золотистые люстры и электрические подсвечники в классическом стиле.  Его с детства привлекали панорамы городов. Он любил разглядывать мелкие детали, внимательно изучать дома и людей на картине. Грэм остановился напротив небольшого полотна, отображающего вид на реку Темзу и Лондон с противоположной стороны*. Он сделал глоток дорогого шампанского, не отрывая взгляда от шпилей городских церквей на линии горизонта. — Безупречная цветовая гамма, — послышался знакомый хрипловатый голос за спиной. Уилл вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же обернулся, встретив доктора теплой улыбкой. Уголки губ мужчины приветливо поднялись в ответ.  — Редко увидишь столь точное отражение чистого теплого дня с легкой дымкой туч на горизонте, мягкого, прозрачного воздуха, — воодушевленно продолжил он, внимательно вглядываясь в историческую панораму. — Не знал, что вы увлекаетесь живописью Антонио Каналетто.  — Мне лишь нравятся изображения старинных городов. Люблю всматриваться в детали, — Грэм отвернулся от собеседника, пытаясь избежать зрительного контакта, и сделал еще один нервный глоток. Лектер выдержал короткую паузу и постарался не акцентировать внимание на бестактном поведении Уилла. Он отпил немного вина из хрустального бокала, после чего произнес: — В таком случае, думаю, вам будет приятно посетить второй этаж. Там располагается достаточно обширная коллекция панорам Италии 15-го — 18-го веков.  — Боюсь, я потеряюсь в особняке, прежде чем найду эти картины, — мягкая, вежливая улыбка коснулась губ Уилла.  Данное предложение вызвало у него интерес, но прогулки по коридорам просторного, к тому же незнакомого дома в полном одиночестве не привели бы ни к чему хорошему и лишь доставили лишние проблемы. — Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию, если, разумеется, вы не против, — выждав недолгую паузу, со свойственной ему уверенностью и ледяным спокойствием произнес Ганнибал.  — Разве вы не заняты, доктор Лектер? — Уилл постарался скрыть в своем тоне издевку, но его губы все же искривились в легкой усмешке.  На лице Ганнибала растянулась виноватая улыбка, а взгляд его стал светлым и теплым. Теперь этот человек казался Грэму не загадочным и бесстрастным, а чувствительным, добродушным. — Прошу прощения за то, что покинул вас на столь долгое время, — он опустил ладонь на левое плечо Уилла. Тот с удивлением, еле заметным смущением взглянул на руку мужчины, но, несмотря на дискомфорт, обычно испытываемый от прикосновений, сейчас уворачиваться не стал. — Но если вы все же желаете провести остаток вечера со мной, то лучше поскорее отправиться наверх, где нас больше никто не потревожит. Последние слова показались Уиллу слишком двусмысленными, но он сразу же выкинул из головы все странные и неприличные мысли на этот счет, решив, что доктор лишь выразился немного некорректно, хотя, могло ли такое вообще произойти? — В таком случае, здесь нам делать нечего, — подытожил Уилл после недолгих раздумий. — Вы ведь не раз тут бывали и отлично знаете особняк, так что полагаюсь на вас, доктор Лектер.  Ганнибал обнадеживающе кивнул в ответ и, сделав последний глоток вина, поставил пустой бокал на круглый гранитный столик. Уилл, наоборот, взял с собой новый полный фужер шампанского и проследовал за мужчиной к крутой мраморной лестнице.

***

Второй этаж состоял преимущественно из длинных коридоров, украшенных дорогими полотнами, и небольших комнат, не имеющих особой важности в повседневной жизни. Вечный шум и суета, казалось, были чужды этому месту. Тут стояла глубокая расслабляющая тишина и умиротворение. Уилл медленно шагал наравне с Ганнибалом, попутно разглядывая разнотипные роскошные картины в золотистых рамах. Порой он замечал знакомые произведения или же фамилии художников, которые были у него на слуху. Левую часть коридора украшали мрачные полотна в стиле Ванитас*, с которыми Уилл был близко знаком; изучал их во время одного из дел.  Хоть и воспоминания, связанные с данными картинами, были не из самых приятных, Грэм восхищался столь экстравагантным способом воплощения смерти в живописи. У него даже имелось несколько любимых работ, репродукции которых также имели свои места на стенах особняка. — Подобные картины напоминают нам о скоротечности жизни и неизбежности смерти, — произнес Ганнибал, легким кивком указав на полотна с черепами. Он заметил интерес, проявляемый к этим натюрмортам со стороны Уилла, и теперь попытался завязать непринужденную беседу. — Я уже встречался с ними во время одного из дел.  — Что за дело? — Лектер посмотрел на собеседника с любопытством и заинтересованностью. Грэм явно не желал вспоминать те убийства. На его губах появилась печальная, дрожащая, немного кривая улыбка.  — Около полугода назад в Вирджинии появился маньяк, который забирал лишь головы своих жертв. Он обрабатывал их и создавал натюрморты с черепами, украшал ядовитыми растениями и ягодами. Он воплощал в жизнь известные произведения живописи, делал их осязаемыми. Например, вот это, — Грэм указал рукой на одно из полотен.  Скрипка, нотные листы, стопка книг и возвышающийся над ними человеческий череп — центр композиции.  Ганнибал остановился напротив картины и чуть наклонил голову вбок, с интересом разглядывая полотно.  — Смерть и бессмертие*. У. М. Харнетт. 1876 год. Олицетворением смерти является череп, а воплощением бессмертия — музыка, — Лектер перевел взгляд на Уилла, пытаясь прочесть его чувства и эмоции, но лицо того выражало лишь безразличие. Он был спокоен и непоколебим. — Уилл, что вы чувствуете при виде этой картины?  Грэм не спешил с ответом. Эмоции были слишком неясные, размытые, поэтому он по несколько раз вглядывался в каждую из деталей, пока не заметил белую розу, прикрытую страницами книги на натюрморте. — Одиночество, — будто находясь где-то далеко, в своих мыслях, с задумчивостью произнес Уилл. — Глубокое и мрачное. — И часто вы так себя чувствуете — одиноко? — Ганнибал перешел к открытому психоанализу собеседника — его эмоций, чувств, реакций. — Порой, такое бывает, хоть я и предпочитаю уединение. В степи — вдали от других людей и домов — я редко с кем-либо общаюсь, разве что, со своими собаками, — легкая, смущенная улыбка коснулась губ Уилла. Он опустил взгляд вниз, выжидая подходящий момент для следующих слов. Лектер заметил его смятение и теперь с любопытством наблюдал за каждым движением собеседника, ожидая продолжения ответа. Он был уверен, что речь, лишившая Уилла прежней решимости, будет касаться именно его. — Иногда, когда душевная опустошенность ощущается особо остро, я сажусь в кресло и закрываю глаза. Тогда я представляю, что нахожусь в вашем доме, сижу в кресле рядом с камином, чувствую тепло пламени и легкий запах тлеющих дров, а напротив меня располагаетесь вы. Мы беседуем, как на сеансе, только менее принужденно. Я без особого труда могу себе это представить, разве что, образы немного размытые, — он поднес к губам бокал и сделал первый за долгое время глоток, скользнул языком между губ, избавляясь от сухой корки, оставляя на них горьковато-сладкий привкус шампанского. — После таких недолгих бесед я чувствую себя намного лучше и как только открываю глаза, сразу же ощущаю умиротворение, заполняющее мою душу. — Раз вы без особого труда можете инсценировать наши сеансы в своем сознании, и они, при всем этом, производят на Вас должный эффект, то почему же вы все еще беседуете со мной вживую? — Ганнибал смутился, в его голосе читалось легкое недопонимание. — Искусственное общение никогда не заменит живое, вам ли не знать это? Оно дает лишь временный, короткий эффект, а вот разговоры с вами действительно помогают мне, — он поднял взгляд и устремил его на неподвижное, слегка изумленное лицо психиатра. — Вы — единственный человек, с которым я могу свободно беседовать, не испытывая при этом дискомфорта. Наши сеансы избавляют от напряжения, помогают мне расслабиться. Даже сейчас, после нашего недолгого разговора, эти мрачные картины больше не вызывают у меня чувство одиночества, а, наоборот, кажутся чем-то возвышенным, преисполненным гармонией. Вы чем-то похожи на меня, но в то же время у нас разный образ мышления. Такие необыкновенные схожести и различия притягивают. Последняя фраза заставила Ганнибала замереть в немом потрясении. Возможно это алкоголь в крови Уилла делал свое дело, а может он просто рассуждал об их дружеских отношениях. Лектер находился в полном замешательстве, но где-то в глубине души уже дал нужное определение этому слову. Ледяной взор блестящих медово-карих глаз моментально смягчился. Изумление, ласка и нежность пришли на смену вечной бесстрастности и безразличию. Уилл был как никогда расслаблен. Он улыбался устало, немного глуповато и безотрывно смотрел в глаза Ганнибалу, кажется, полностью позабыв о своей неприязни к зрительному контакту.  Счастливый блеск бледно-голубых глаз и маленькие морщинки в их уголках, появляющиеся невыносимо редко, лишь от настоящей, широкой улыбки, очаровывали доктора. Он должен был поблагодарить Уилла за столь теплые слова, согласиться с ним или же высказать свою точку зрения, но лучистый взгляд собеседника избавлял от всех мыслей, оставляя в голове лишь звенящую пустоту. — Уилл, я думаю, — с неприсущей ему робостью и неуверенностью начал Ганнибал, когда, наконец, смог точно сформулировать свой ответ. Он сделал паузу, собираясь произнести нечто важное, способное кардинально изменить их взаимоотношения, как вдруг из-за угла донесся приближающийся стук каблуков. Уилл обернулся на звук, моментально стирая с лица приятную, нежную улыбку. Его глаза потухли и теперь вновь выражали привычную печаль. Момент был упущен. Частые, мелкие шаги стремительно приближались, с грохотом разрушая былую интимность обстановки, не оставляя никаких шансов на ее восстановление. Как только в соседнем коридоре показалась еле заметная тень женской стройной фигуры, Уилл почувствовал резкий толчок в грудь и с глухим звуком врезался в стену, выронив из рук хрустальный бокал с шампанским. В нос ударил горьковато-кислый запах одеколона, и спустя секунду Уилл ощутил сладкий, прежде незнакомый вкус чужих губ. Сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг его запястий, до боли сжимая их, предотвращая любую попытку к сопротивлению. Уилл попытался дать отпор, запротивился, но все его действия с легкостью пресекались, а слова тонули в горячем поцелуе, превращаясь в беспомощное мычание. При виде них лицо молодой брюнетки, вышедшей из-за угла, приняло изумленное, растерянное выражение. Она несколько секунд мялась на месте, не зная, идти ей вперед, или же вернуться назад, и после долгих размышлений поспешно удалилась. К тому моменту Уилл уже не оказывал сопротивление, осознав всю бесполезность подобных действий. Он расслабился, перестал сжимать губы в тонкую плотную линию и отдался прикосновениям, даже пытаясь получить от процесса некое удовольствие. Постепенно крепкая хватка на запястьях ослабла, а поцелуй стал менее порывистым и агрессивным. Движения начали приобретать более нежную, мягкую форму. Уилл приоткрыл рот и чуть подался навстречу, подставляясь под влажные, горячие ласки. Горьковатый привкус вина, смешанный с вязкой сладостью, тонким слоем осел на его губах. Каждое движение казалось ему жарким и страстным, но в то же время оставалось мягким, лишенным всякой агрессии. Лишь когда воздуха в легких оставалось катастрофически мало, доктор с неохотой отстранился от мягких губ, запечатлев на них короткий, извинительный поцелуй. Уилл не был уверен: правда это или очередной сон, кажущийся явью. Он лишь стоял, облокотившись о стену, и безуспешно пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Когда же ему это удалось, Уилл ошарашенно поднял взгляд вверх и смог проговорить с нескрываемым недоумением только глупое: — Доктор, как все это понимать? Лектер улыбнулся в ответ, обнажая ряд острых белых зубов. Неуверенность и даже некий испуг, сквозившие в словах Грэма, явно забавляли его. — Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то посторонний вмешивался в наш с вами диалог, Уилл. Эта девушка — одна из самых пренеприятнейших особ, которых мне доводилось знать. Общение с ней, я уверяю, не доставило бы вам никакого удовольствия, и, к счастью, мы были освобождены от этого, — с легкой, лукавой улыбкой произнес Ганнибал, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, нагнулся и поднял с пола бокал, который, приземлившись на жесткую ковровую дорожку, каким-то чудом не разбился, — В следующий раз вам стоит быть аккуратнее, Уилл. Поверьте, очень неприятно собирать осколки дорогой посуды после визита гостей, — он с теплой улыбкой протянул хрустальный бокал Уиллу. Тот, спустя несколько секунд раздумий, робко принял его из чужих рук. — Доктор Лектер, Вам не кажется, что этот способ был чересчур странный? — нескрываемая претензия и недовольство звучали в голосе Грэма. — Вы ведь знаете, я являюсь сторонником нестандартных методов. — Ганнибал улыбнулся, но что-то в этой улыбке изменилось, приобрело иной манер. Уиллу она показалась слишком обворожительной.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Лондон. Темза и дома пригорода Ричмонда.» Антонио Каналетто  
> https://muzei-mira.com/templates/museum/images/paint/temza-kanaletto+.jpg
> 
> * Ва́нитас (лат. vanitas, букв. — «суета, тщеславие») — жанр живописи эпохи барокко, аллегорический натюрморт, композиционным центром которого традиционно является человеческий череп.
> 
> *«Смерть и бессмертие.» У. М. Харнетт  
> http://www.bookcase.kz/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/У.М.-Харнетт-Смерть-и-бессмертие.-1876.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5253270 - эта же работа на фикбуке


End file.
